The present invention relates to toothbrushes, and particularly to toothbrushes having spring-mounted bristle holders.
A large number of different types of toothbrushes having spring mountings for the bristle holders have been designed and are described in the patent literature, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,184,368, 4,694,844 and 2,935,755. However, one of the drawbacks in such constructions is the relatively large number of parts which must be produced and assembled, so that the cost for such toothbrushes is generally very high as compared to a conventional toothbrush. Despite the advantages of toothbrushes with spring-mounted bristles, their high cost substantially limits the ability of the public to purchase and use them.